Destroy Sector 6 Part 1
Destroy Sector 6 Part 1 is the first half part of the second part and the seventh episode of Season 14 and the 268th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery One day in the lunchroom the others were eating lunch as it was noon time and they were talking and Odd was doing his usual self by being well Odd of course anyways Jeremy came in and he told the others that it was time to destroy Sector 6 and they were ready this time because Jeremy told the others on what they had to do in order to destroy it for good. Jeremy told them that in order to destroy Sector 6 they need to put in the Code: Chimera code in the way tower of Sector 6 and at the right time when he says now Aelita must punch it in and they have to get out of Sector 6 before it explodes on them. Odd was shocked and said that this will be a easy mission without that Sector XANA doesn't stand a chance against them. Jeremy told them that it would be a very easy mission without XANA stopping them but William told them that XANA wont let them go at all and he will do everything he can this time to stop them from destroying Sector 6 this time. But Jeremy told William that he managed to get more data from Aelita when they were in Sector 5 last time and they will make sure Sector 6 is destroyed. Everyone agreed to meet up at the factory right now so they can finish this mission, soon they arrived at the factory and Jeremy managed to send the heroes to Sector 5 so they can board the Skidbladnir and go to Sector 6 for the final mission. Soon everyone was on board and they went into the digital sea and they found Sector 6 as Aelita entered the key to unlock the door everyone soon arrived and they got out of the Skid in front of the tower. Aelita told the others to protect the tower since XANA will do everything he can to stop them from doing their mission as she went inside the tower Aelita soon started up the program and she told Jeremy that it will take a while to start up Jeremy just said this doesn't matter just let XANA leave us alone to kill him and then were be fine. Meanwhile back outside the tower the others were waiting for Aelita to be finished when suddenly Droids started to show up. Ulrich William Odd and Yumi managed to take out those Droids in no time when suddenly more Droids showed up and there were more then ever. Ulrich told Jeremy and Jeremy said that they need to fight them or other wise they can't destroy Sector 6 because they can't let the droids hit Aelita since she can only be the one to destroy the Sector in the way tower. While Aelita was in the tower working the others meanwhile were fighting the droids and Jeremy told them that Aelita was almost ready and done in a few more minutes so they had to hold on as best as they can because XANA now knows on what their doing and he will make sure that the mission will fail just like last time. Jeremy told the others that they are in trouble now with XANA and Droids. To Be Continued Trivia * This was the fourth time that Code: Chimera is used.